


Let's play, who's the spy?

by AmberEyedLover



Series: Wolf Diaries [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, M/M, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Spying, Stiles defends Derek, Stiles gets defensive, Wolf Cuddles, half confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hearing the whine of the wolf, Stiles turned slightly and cupped his hand under his snout and lifted it slightly. ‘’don’t worry, I still love those golden ones of yours more’’ He grinned before planting a kiss on the wolf’s nose. <br/>‘’Dude that’s just weird’’ Scott exclaimed as Stiles laughed and ran his fingers through the wolf’s fur again. <br/>‘’I need to name him’’ Stiles said suddenly as he looked at the animal, ‘’I took Derek out to meet him although he never turned up and Derek asked his name and I realized I had never named him despite him being mine since I was five’’<br/>‘’Call him Derek’’ Scott snorted which had a growl leaving the wolf’s lips as Stiles grinned. <br/>‘’No I don’t think so, it would be strange talking to Derek, all I would think of is this big boy and I would just laugh, plus I don’t think Derek would like it if I named a wolf after him’’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's play, who's the spy?

* * *

 

It took roughly, forty three minutes and fifteen seconds after Derek had left for Scott to finally ask Stiles about him, his eyes wavering from the video game they were currently playing on the lounge floor as he shrugged and glanced towards the kitchen clock he could just see to check on how long the pizza had been in the often for.   
‘’Put a movie on, pizza’s going to be ready’’ Stiles said as he dropped his controller and pushed to his feet. Walking in to the kitchen and grabbing the gloves, Stiles opened the oven and pulled out the pizza he had made with Scott and stuck it on top before he was cutting it up and grabbing a plate to put a few slices on before putting it back in the oven for his dad later on that night when he came home.

Cutting the rest of the pizza up, Stiles paused when the sound of scratching came from the back door, his eyes darting over as he swallowed, unsure whether it was real or not, Stiles turned back to the pizza just as it started up again, causing him to jump and almost slide his finger on the knife which he put down before walking over, his eyes peering through the frosted glass first before he slowly turned the handle and started to open it a little, only for it to get pushed open further as his wolf came pushing in before sitting and staring up at Stiles as he stood there blinking.

‘’Stiles hurry up, I’m starving’’ Scott yelled out which seemed to snap Stiles out of his trance as he quickly shut the back door again and fell to his knees, his hands coming up to run through the wolf’s fur with a smile.  
‘’You never came when I called for you boy’’ Stiles whispered as he brought his fingers up to rub behind his ears, getting a rumble in return and a wolfy kiss to his cheek. ‘’I wanted you to meet Derek, he came back’’ Stiles whispered with a happy smile, ‘’the Saturday after you helped me in the house he was sat on my front porch when I came home from bringing dad his lunch’’   
‘’Stiles’’   
‘’I’m coming’’ He called back over his shoulder before turning back to the wolf who was still sitting there watching him, ‘’what are you doing here boy, it’s bright outside, someone could’ve seen you and that wouldn’t off ended good, I don’t want you hurt, but come on, you can stay for now, but the moment dad comes home you have to go, he would have a fit to see a wolf in his home’’ Stiles told him as he stood again, bending at the waist to press a kiss between fury ears before he was turning and heading back to the counter again where he finished cutting the pizza up and put the slices on to two plates before picking them up.

Heading back in to the lounge, Stiles handed Scott a plate before he was  moving over to the couch and sitting down again as Scott leant forward, his plate being put on the coffee table as he picked the controller up before he was shrieking and Stiles was looking up to see Scott banishing the controller like a weapon towards the wolf who was stood near the armchair, his head cocked at Scott before he was walking past and jumping up on to the couch beside Stiles where he stretched out and rested his snout on his thigh.  
‘’Dude…that’s…that’s a wolf’’ Scott claimed with wide eyes.   
‘’Well done Scotty boy, you know your animals, now we just need to move on to the big colors’’ Stiles snared out which had the wolf huffing as he looked down and brought his hand up to rub over his big head.  
‘’It’s the same one from that burnt place’’ Scott mentioned as Stiles tensed.   
‘’You mean the Hale house, it may have burnt down Scott but it’s still a house which means a lot to some people’’  
‘’it’s a death trap’’  
‘’It’s a memorial Scott’’ Stiles snapped as the wolf whined and pressed closer to Stiles’ stomach in comfort. ‘’the city hasn’t torn it down because it’s a reminder to Beacon Hills of the Hale Family who was big here, they haven’t got graves because there was nothing to put in a grave, the house is the only thing, the family was nice, kind and loving, they looked out for me on many occasions and I’m ashamed of what people do to mock it’’  
‘’I’m sorry Stiles’’ Scott whispered out. ‘’I didn’t mean to upset you, I just forget sometimes’’  
‘’I know Scotty, I know’’ Stiles sighed as he looked down at his wolf to see him staring up at him with golden eyes, ‘’I just react badly to it because I knew Derek’s mom’’ He shrugged before looking up at the film as Scott pressed play.

Sitting back in silence as they ate, Stiles couldn’t help but glance down at the wolf every so often as he ran his fingers through the thick fur, he was glad that the wolf was here, was glad that he had someone to hug when he said everything about the house.  
‘’Dude, I love your pizza’s, you should totally open your own pizza house’’ Scott moaned as Stiles put his plate on his other knee which didn’t house a wolf as he grinned.   
‘’I just make a simple pizza dude, not anything worthy for a store’’ He shrugged before looking down as his wolf’s head moved and he watched him sniff towards the last slice on the plate. ‘’you hungry boy’’ Stiles asked as he moved the plate closer for the animal to smell before he was darting his tongue out and licking through the small bit of cheese grease on the plate.  
‘’So Derek huh, what’s going on between you and that guy?’’ Looking away from his animal, Stiles stared at his best friend before shrugging.   
‘’He’s my friend’’ Stiles told him.   
‘’I know that, but there’s something strange about him dude, like creepy, I’ve seen him standing near the Lacrosse pitch a few times during games and even practice, like just watching, you know. Before he’s turning and walking off in to the woods again’’ Scott told him as Stiles felt his heart skip.  
‘’So what’’ Stiles got out as he glanced down at the wolf again to see him biting at the pizza, the sight of the wolf trying to keep it on the plate making him laugh slightly before he picked the pizza up and held it out for him as he looked back at Scott again.  
‘’So I mean…why is a dude like ten years older than us watching a high school field full of kids?’’  
‘’Actually, he’s only six years older than us Scott’’ Stiles informed him. ‘’and he used to play before him and his sister left, so I don’t know whether he carried on playing wherever he went or not, maybe he just misses the game’’ He tried to reason as Scott rolled his eyes.  
‘’He’s still creepy, you haven’t seen the way he looks at you when you aren’t looking’’ Scott said.   
‘’And how have you?’’  
‘’I’ve seen you both out around town before and in the diner, he kind of looks at you like he’s trying to figure something out or he’s just wanting to eat you’’ That had Stiles laughing as he shook his head.  
‘’Derek is…Derek is different, he understands me, we’ve both lost a parent, well parents in his case’’  
‘’I’ve lost a parent’’  
‘’Not the same Scott, your dad just moved to a different state, he didn’t die like my mom or Derek’s family, he knows how it feels to lose a piece of yourself inside’’ Feeling a rough tongue moving around his fingers, Stiles looked down to see the wolf cleaning them off before he was back at cleaning the plate as he wiped them down his thigh. ‘’plus I like his company, I just…I just feel safe when I’m around him you know’’ Stiles told Scott, ‘’I know that nothing is going to happen to me when Derek is there, he came back’’

‘’You like him’’  
‘’Of course I like him Scott, Derek’s my friend’’ Stiles said as he rolled his eyes.   
‘’No I mean, you like, like him like I like Allison, Lydia’s friend’’ Scott grinned, ‘’more than a friend’’  
‘’Scott’’ Stiles whined slightly, ‘’it’s Derek, what isn’t there to like, have you seen him? As much as he looks like a scarily angry bear on the outside, really he’s a soft cuddle bear on the inside’’ He shrugged, ‘’he looks after me and doesn’t get annoyed when I talk too much, he sits and listens with his stupid little smile and his stupid white teeth and those incredibly stupid green eyes of his.’’ Hearing the whine of the wolf, Stiles turned slightly and cupped his hand under his snout and lifted it slightly. ‘’don’t worry, I still love those golden ones of yours more’’ He grinned before planting a kiss on the wolf’s nose.   
‘’Dude that’s just weird’’ Scott exclaimed as Stiles laughed and ran his fingers through the wolf’s fur again.   
‘’I need to name him’’ Stiles said suddenly as he looked at the animal, ‘’I took Derek out to meet him although he never turned up and Derek asked his name and I realized I had never named him despite him being mine since I was five’’  
‘’Call him Derek’’ Scott snorted which had a growl leaving the wolf’s lips as Stiles grinned.   
‘’No I don’t think so, it would be strange talking to Derek, all I would think of is this big boy and I would just laugh, plus I don’t think Derek would like it if I named a wolf after him’’ Stiles said as he stroked his thumb just under the wolfs eye, his own eyes locked before he was tilting his head slightly. ‘’How about just Wolf boy, huh I can’t think of anything’’ Stiles whispered before the wolf was huffing and moving up on to his paws before collapsing on top of Stiles, his cold nose being pressed in to the side of his throat as he laughed.  
‘’I guess you got yourself a name he likes’’ Scott mentioned as Stiles looked over at him and grinned, his arms coming up to wrap around Wolf’s  middle.  
‘’It seems I do indeed don’t I Wolf’’ Stiles said as Wolf pulled back and trailed his tongue over his cheek as he laughed. ‘’gross boy, wolfy slobber’’

‘’Anyway, so what are you going to do about Derek?’’ Scott asked again a while later, the movie nearly finished.   
‘’What do you mean?’’ Stiles asked from where he was stretched out on the couch, Wolf on top of his body and asleep as Stiles petted his fingers through the fur at the nape of his neck.  
‘’I mean, you like him, are you going to tell him or do anything about it?’’   
‘’probably not, I mean I’m seventeen, who would want to date someone like me anyway’’ Stiles shrugged.   
‘’Well has he ever done anything or said anything to point differently?’’ Scott asked as Stiles laid there, his mind wondering back to the way Derek hugged him and how he held him when he thought Stiles was deeply asleep and even when he called Stiles’ smile pretty.  
‘’He said I had a pretty smile’’ Stiles mentioned, ‘’but I said it about his first so it doesn’t count, he was probably just being nice and saying it back’’ Stiles told him before Wolf was lifting his head up quickly, dislodging Stiles hand before he was scrambling off him and running off in to the kitchen. ‘’Wolf?’’ Stiles called out before a small whine echoed out and scratching followed.

Standing, Stiles quickly followed Wolf out in to the kitchen to see him stood by the back door, his head turning to look at him before Stiles was frowning.  
‘’You want to go out boy?’’ He asked before opening the door and crouching. ‘’don’t be long okay, you were keeping me warm’’ He smiled before Wolf was licking up from his throat to his cheek before he was taking off, Stiles’ eyes watching him dart across the dark lawn and in to the trees before he was standing again just as the sound of the front door was opening, closing the door, Stiles walked through to see his dad coming in to the lounge, his eyes moving around before landing on his son.   
‘’You’ve had pizza?’’ He asked as Stiles laughed slightly, the realization that Wolf wanted to go was because he heard Stiles’ dad.   
‘’Yeah, there’s three slices in the oven for you, I made it so its healthy’’ He smirked before walking back over to the couch and dropped down on to it again like he had been beforehand.  
‘’Well you boys don’t stay up late will you, you have school in the morning’’ His dad told them as they both nodded.   
‘’We will do Mr. Stilinski’’ Scott called out with a smile as is father walked in to the kitchen and turned back again, ‘’dude that was close, any earlier and your dad would’ve seen Wolf’’ He whispered across as Stiles nodded.

‘’Yeah’’ Stiles whispered, ‘’I just hope he has somewhere warm to stay’’


End file.
